


Reversal

by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)



Series: Dressage Outtakes [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Caning, M/M, Role Reversal, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge
Summary: Hux becomes the giver of pain and Pryde the receiver
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Series: Dressage Outtakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890829
Kudos: 8





	Reversal

“Don’t be nervous.”

Armitage wasn’t certain how he couldn’t be nervous. He had been practicing his aim on pillows for some time, but he had never struck another person before.

“Why are we doing this, again?” He asked.

“Because, I like pain sometimes, and this is a service to me,” said Enric, “And someday, you may find yourself deciding to own your own charge, and they’re typically masochistic.”

Armitage bit his lip thoughtfully, but he nodded.

“Now, go on.”

Enric was sitting backward in a chair, his tunic off, his arms draped over the chair’s back. He preferred to be caned across his shoulders, which required more skill than softer body parts. 

Armitage knew how intimate it was to receive pain. He was breathless to discover how intimate it could be to administer it.

And so he struck Enric once across his warmed-up shoulders.

“Mm,” the grey-haired man tensed, “That’s good.”

Armitage grinned, pleased he was doing well.

A few inches below, he hit him again.

“Harder.”

A few inches below, another strike.

“Yes. Just like that.”

Armitage followed the guideline he had set for himself, giving three more strikes in rapid succession. Enric groaned and rolled his neck forward and to each side.

It was intimate, surprisingly so, and beyond that, it was almost exhausting. Armitage had a whole new respect for his mentor in those moments, honestly; the precision, the observance, the connection required was beyond anything he had occasion to display before.

He ran his hand over Enric’s back softly. “How is it?”

“Oh, I can take pain you can’t imagine,” said the older man, “But I don’t want to over exert you on your first time.”

“I’m capable of more.”

“Then give me three good ones. Try to make me bleed.”

Armitage succeeded, ever so slightly.

“Perfect,” groaned the recipient of the pain.

Armitage retrieved a disinfectant and a liquid wound sealant and tended dutifully to his master’s cut. Enric inspected himself over his shoulder in the mirror.

“Excellent job, my boy,” he said, “Both with the pain and the patch job.”

Armitage placed his hand in the small of Enric’s back and brought him to the settee for their customary tea.

“So I did well? I pleased you?” The young man asked with mountains of hope in his voice.

“Yes, very much,” said Enric, placing his hand on the boy’s knee, “My darling boy.”

Armitage leaned onto Enric’s shoulder. “It’s difficult. I never imagined it was so difficult. All the factors you have to consider, every second of it, I underestimated just how much responsibility you take on in a scene. Thank you, for doing this for me so often and so well.”

The grey-haired man wrapped his arm around him, “I’m honored to do it. I wouldn’t do so for just anyone. You’re very special to me, Armitage. You’re worth all the effort in the world.”

Armitage folded his lips in against the emotion threatening to well up in his eyes. “No one’s ever considered me worth effort.”

“That’s because your father was an idiot and a bastard,” said Enric, “A fanatic without a redeeming quality. Most of us were rather happy when Sloane gave him a taste of his own medicine.”

“It’s hard, every time I see Ren,” said Armitage, “He loves tormenting me so. He’s convinced I’m still humiliated by my place under you. I don’t mind him thinking so, for now. While I secretly enjoy every second of serving you, even during work hours.”

“The Force does not make him as perceptive as he thinks it does, that we’re able to hide our thoughts from him. His arrogance will be his undoing, and when the time is right, we’ll step in to bring this Galaxy to heel and destroy the Resistance.”

The ginger nodded. “I can’t wait for that day.”

“Nor can I, my sweet boy,” Enric kissed his forehead, “Now...shall I reward my good little pet for his excellent work?”

“Oh, please, Daddy,” he sighed excitedly, “I’m desperate for you.”

“Mm, and what does my boy want?” Enric’s hand slid over the bulge in Armitage’s jodhpurs, “You can choose, tonight, since you’ve put in so much effort for me.”

“Suck me, please,” he shivered and moved his hips into the touch, “And let me suck you.”

Enric snickered, “As you like it, pet.”

He slid down to the floor and began to pull Armitage out, stroking firmly to make him harder, squeezing to elicit deep groans.

“How I love the taste of you, my little one,” Enric circled his tongue around the tip of the young man’s cock, “Such a magnificent specimen you are, so very big, so very beautiful.”

He slid down onto him, the sensation like it had been before, utterly overwhelming and blissful.

“Fuck,” Armitage let out the expletive in a shuddering breath. Enric snickered with his mouth still around him, the vibrations causing a sharp intake of air.

“You’re so good at this,” the young man said in a voice that almost seemed to plead for reprieve from the intensity of the pleasure, “It doesn’t seem possible that something can feel this good.”

“I love it just as much as you do,” Enric whispered against the tip, “I love having my sweet little charge helpless and gasping for me.”

“Yes, yes, I love being helpless for you, Daddy. Swallow me whole.”

Enric did, and Armitage came with a cry.

“My turn,” said the older man, crawling back up onto the settee.

Armitage served him well, loving and reverent, ever growing in skill, able to take it all now, drunk on the taste of skin, and, when he had completed his task, his Owner’s come.

“Come here,” Enric whispered, and Armitage climbed back up and crawled into his lap.

“You make me so very happy,” the young man sighed, clinging to his lover.

“And you do the same for me,” said the older man, rocking his boy gently, “More than I ever thought someone could.”


End file.
